Navidad
by SkylerKudou
Summary: Kai quería pasar su navidad juntos, pero Aichi prefiere pasar el día con todos sus amigos, ¿cómo terminarán las cosas para la pareja?


p style="margin-bottom: 0.4cm; line-height: 0.58cm; orphans: 1;"span style="color: #252525;"span style="font-family: sans-serif;"span style="font-size: 10pt;"Ya eran pasada la media noche cuando Aichi volvió al departamento en el cual vivía desde que se había independizado. /span/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0.4cm; line-height: 0.58cm; orphans: 1;"span style="color: #252525;"span style="font-family: sans-serif;"span style="font-size: 10pt;"Como años anteriores, habían hecho una fiesta navideña con sus amigos más allegados, pero como cada quien había llamado a otro, la pequeña fiesta que habían pensado tener en un principio terminó siendo algo a gran escala./span/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0.4cm; line-height: 0.58cm; orphans: 1;"span style="color: #252525;"span style="font-family: sans-serif;"span style="font-size: 10pt;"No es como si no le gustara estar con sus amigos, y mucho menos le desagradaba el festejar con todos, el problema había sido la discusión que había tenido con Kai antes de partir a la fiesta./span/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0.4cm; line-height: 0.58cm; orphans: 1;"span style="color: #252525;"span style="font-family: sans-serif;"spanspan style="font-size: 10pt;"Ese año, Kai había querido celebrarlo los dos solos, y aunque Aichi no se había negado en un principio, cuando Misaki le contó que muchas personas, tales como Leo y Ren que vivían bastante lejos, iban a participar pensó que sería lindo poder juntarse con todos como en los viejos tiempos. Además, desde hacia ya seis años que vivía junto a Kai, podían tener su cena el 25 y esa noche celebrarla /spanspan style="font-size: 13.3333px;"junto/spanspan style="font-size: 10pt;" a sus amigos./span/span/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0.4cm; line-height: 0.58cm; orphans: 1;"span style="color: #252525;"span style="font-family: sans-serif;"span style="font-size: 10pt;"Sin embargo, su pareja le acusó de no querer pasar las navidades juntos. Una cosa llevó a la otra, finalizando en una gran discusión entre ambos, llevando a que Aichi partiera solo para la fiesta./span/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0.4cm; line-height: 0.58cm; orphans: 1;"span style="color: #252525;"span style="font-family: sans-serif;"span style="font-size: 10pt;"Había estado esperando a Kai toda la noche, pero el castaño no solo no apareció, sino que a media noche le envió un mensaje diciéndole que se había ido a algún bar./span/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0.4cm; line-height: 0.58cm; orphans: 1;"span style="color: #252525;"span style="font-family: sans-serif;"span style="font-size: 10pt;"Viendo las luces apagadas en la casa, Aichi suspiró. Dejando sus zapatos en la entrada como la costumbre indicaba, entró sin molestarse en prender la luz. Estaba cansado, había estado hablando con Leo y las gemelas, a quienes no veía en un buen rato, pero ni siquiera tener una batalla como en los viejos tiempos había logrado ponerlo de buen humor. Por supuesto, sus amigos notaron que el peliazul estaba apagado, aún cuando este hiciera su mejor esfuerzo por sonreír, pero al darse cuenta de que el joven estaba solo y que Kai no daba señales de vida, todos optaron por permanecer en silencio. /span/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0.4cm; line-height: 0.58cm; orphans: 1;"span style="color: #252525;"span style="font-family: sans-serif;"span style="font-size: 10pt;"Al final, notando que estaba enturbiando el buen ambiente, se retiró después de brindar./span/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0.4cm; line-height: 0.58cm; orphans: 1;"span style="color: #252525;""span style="font-family: sans-serif;"span style="font-size: 10pt;"A pesar de que hace mucho que no los veo, si Kai no está a mi alrededor me siento incómodo... Me pregunto cuándo comencé a sentirme de ese modo..." pensó Aichi a la vez que abría la puerta corrediza y salía al balcón a mirar las estrellas. Cada tanto, escuchaba el estruendo que hacían los fuegos artificiales al estallar en el cielo, y en algunas ocasiones podía ver a las flores de luces abrirse en el cielo para luego desaparecer./span/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0.4cm; line-height: 0.58cm; orphans: 1;"span style="color: #252525;"span style="font-family: sans-serif;"span style="font-size: 10pt;"Apoyándose en la baranda , Aichi dejó descansar su cabeza sobre su mano izquierda mientras que balanceaba la derecha de un lado para el otro. /span/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0.4cm; line-height: 0.58cm; orphans: 1;"span style="color: #252525;"span style="font-family: sans-serif;"span style="font-size: 10pt;"No supo cuanto tiempo estuvo perdido en sus pensamientos, mirando el cielo nocturno al mismo tiempo que escuchaba las risas de algunos de sus vecinos que disfrutaban de la noche, pero se dejó llevar. El frío aire nocturno hacia que escalofríos recorrieran su cuerpo, pero no le importó./span/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0.4cm; line-height: 0.58cm; orphans: 1;"span style="color: #252525;""span style="font-family: sans-serif;"span style="font-size: 10pt;"Debería de haberme quedado con Kai... Podríamos haber ido juntos luego de la medianoche a saludar a todos..."/span/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0.4cm; line-height: 0.58cm; orphans: 1;"span style="color: #252525;"—span style="font-family: sans-serif;"span style="font-size: 10pt;"Ah~ me pregunto qué estará haciendo Kai ahora... —murmuró mientras veía su blanco aliento formarse mientras hablaba./span/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0.4cm; line-height: 0.58cm; orphans: 1;"span style="color: #252525;"span style="font-family: sans-serif;"span style="font-size: 10pt;"En ese momento, sintió unos brazos rodearlo por la espalda, devolviéndolo a la realidad. No tuvo que darse vuelta para saber de quién se trataba, aunque eso no quitó que estuviera sorprendido. /span/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0.4cm; line-height: 0.58cm; orphans: 1;"span style="color: #252525;"—span style="font-family: sans-serif;"span style="font-size: 10pt;"Hace frío, Aichi —le murmuró Kai al oído a la vez que apretaba su agarre en el joven. Aichi giró la cabeza para ver a su pareja sin preocuparse por quitar sus brazos. Viendo los ojos marrones del muchacho, Aichi levantó una de sus manos y la puso en una de las mejillas de Kai, sintiendo su calidez./span/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0.4cm; line-height: 0.58cm; orphans: 1;"span style="color: #252525;"span style="font-family: sans-serif;"span style="font-size: 10pt;"Era increíble lo bien que le hacía sentir Kai con solo abrazarle. Estar a su alrededor le daba no solo tranquilidad, sino también calidez y una gran paz. Sin necesidad de intercambiar palabras, sólo al mirarse entre sí, los dos supieron que el otro se arrepentía de sus acciones y al mismo tiempo que pedían disculpas por la discusión, perdonaban al otro. Entre ellos, siempre fueron mejores en expresar lo que pensaban con gestos en lugar de palabras./span/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0.4cm; line-height: 0.58cm; orphans: 1;"span style="color: #252525;"—span style="font-family: sans-serif;"span style="font-size: 10pt;"Estás tan caliente, Kai-kun... —dijo Aichi mientras giraba todo su cuerpo para enterrar su cara en el pecho del mayor. Kai deshizo momentáneamente su agarre para que el menor se acomodara, y después volvió a abrazarlo, entrelazando sus dedos en la espalda del peliazul a la vez que ponía su cabeza en el hombro de su pareja./span/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0.4cm; line-height: 0.58cm; orphans: 1;"span style="color: #252525;"span style="font-family: sans-serif;"span style="font-size: 10pt;"Después de permanecer en esa posición por unos minutos, Kai habló:/span/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0.4cm; line-height: 0.58cm; orphans: 1;"span style="color: #252525;"—span style="font-family: sans-serif;"spanspan style="font-size: 10pt;"Volvamos adentro Aichi, si /spanspan style="font-size: 13.3333px;"seguimos/spanspan style="font-size: 10pt;" aquí vas a enfermar./span/span/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0.4cm; line-height: 0.58cm; orphans: 1;"span style="color: #252525;"span style="font-family: sans-serif;"span style="font-size: 10pt;"Aichi despegó su cara del pecho del mayor y, dándole una gran sonrisa de las que sólo le daba a su novio, se puso en puntas de pie para eliminar la distancia y alcanzar sus labios. Fue solo un beso casto, casi un roce, pero para ambos eso fue suficiente para comprender el amor que se profesaban el uno al otro./span/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0.4cm; line-height: 0.58cm; orphans: 1;"span style="color: #252525; font-family: sans-serif;"span style="font-size: 13.3333px;"Tomándose/span/spanspan style="color: #252525;"span style="font-family: sans-serif;"span style="font-size: 10pt;" de las manos, Kai dirigió a Aichi hacia el interior de su departamento, a la vez que le decía:/span/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0.4cm; line-height: 0.58cm; orphans: 1;"span style="color: #252525;"—span style="font-family: sans-serif;"span style="font-size: 10pt;"Feliz Navidad, Aichi./span/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0.4cm; line-height: 0.58cm; orphans: 1;"span style="color: #252525;"—span style="font-family: sans-serif;"span style="font-size: 10pt;"Feliz Navidad, Kai-kun —le respondió el peli azul sin perder esa hermosa sonrisa que hacia que Kai sintiera mariposas en el estómago, como si fuera la primera Navidad que compartían juntos./span/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0.4cm; line-height: 0.58cm; orphans: 1;"span style="color: #252525;"span style="font-family: sans-serif;"span style="font-size: 10pt;"Con una sonrisa ligera de las que sólo le mostraba a Aichi en la intimidad, Kai cerró la puerta corrediza para celebrar la Navidad con la persona que amaba./span/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0.4cm; line-height: 0.58cm; orphans: 1;"strongHola a todos!/strong/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0.4cm; line-height: 0.58cm; orphans: 1;"strongPrimero que nada, ¡Feliz Navidad!/strong/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0.4cm; line-height: 0.58cm; orphans: 1;"strongEste es un fic medio raro que salió en un momento que, debo admitir, no estoy lo suficientemente inspirada. Quería escribir algo de esta pareja que amo tanto, pero no tengo la confianza de que sea algo bueno. De más está decir que me salió asquerosamente romántico, aunque insisto en que no estoy segura de que pude plasmarlo bien./strong/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0.4cm; line-height: 0.58cm; orphans: 1;"strongEntonces, les dejo este lindo fic de Kai y Aichi pasando su navidad, lo más probable es que Kai estuviera enojado porque quería hacer emcosas/em con su lindo novio, Nuevamente no me animé a escribir un lemon, pero tengo varias ideas que están juntando polvo, así que este desastre no va a ser lo último que vean de mi./strong/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0.4cm; line-height: 0.58cm; orphans: 1;"strongPor último, si alguien tiene alguna crítica, o por el contrario le gustó esta historia, no sean tímidos y comenten, que si no me dicen nada no se si tengo que mejorar o si sigo como estoy./strong/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0.4cm; line-height: 0.58cm; orphans: 1;"strongNos vemos en la próxima~~/strong/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0.4cm; line-height: 0.58cm; orphans: 1;" /p 


End file.
